crimsonerafandomcom-20200215-history
Katsurou Tsukino
Katsurou Tsukino is a ninja of the Oniwabanshu who is currently working for the Crimson clan. He is the youngest of the group, but has been with them since the group began. Personality When I was younger, I was very rebellious and disrespectful. I had a habit of wanting to break out on my own but when things really took off for me, I wasn't prepared for it. As I grew, I began to become more disciplined and started to understand people a little better. When I really got my mind around everything bad happening in the world, the notion crossed my mind as "not really all that surprising". My parents were a grade A example of the bad people in the world so when I realized it to be completely true, it didn't surprise me. It didn't scare me. I expected it and moved on with my life. It didn't change how I am as a person and I still kept my values true. I am also very true to who I am, and will stick to it to the day I die. Despite the fact that a part of me feels like I should have at least showed my parents my face before they died, most of me is okay with how I did it. Life is full of regrets but I don't let things like that drag me down. I could tell upon meeting Kukuou that she had a plan and will be here to see it through. These days though, I am more like the silent type. I don't exactly consider the Oniwabanshu to be my family but I suppose this is the best I'll get. Background I'm not going to lie to you. When I was younger, life was sweet. More sweet than the finest nectar of any reality. I was pampered by... well, by almost everyone I knew. There was not a minute where I wasn't given something. As I grew, I started to become showered in gifts almost every single day. The Tsukino clan had done many things for people back in the day and when I was born, their favors were repaid. My family were basically horrible in their own right and did absolutely nothing to act like they appreciated what they were given. They were where they were today because of the favors they had done. They had been so appreciative for so long and kept their mouth shut about certain things. Then when everyone started sending them money and presents and other miscellaneous things, they became greedy. When people sent them things, they didn't even accept them sometimes. There were times when I reached out for something that seemed awesome and they snatched it from me because it "didn't suit their expensive tastes". They would send it back to sender and write some pitifully terrible note threatening that they would "expose" some sort of secret that they were now being paid off to keep quiet about... unless, of course, they sent them something better. I slowly grew resentful of my whole family and while I would accept and use the gifts I was given at first, I eventually began to deny the gifts all together. Eventually, when I was old enough to know better, I did. I would stay in my room and allow the gifts to pile up. I threw all the other trinkets and things we were given, including expensive clothes and toys I was given, straight into the garbage. I purposely started to wearing "uglier" clothing and got a low paying job outside of my clan just to earn my own money. As far as I was concerned, I wasn't part of the Tsukino clan anymore. When I came home one day from work, my parents finally noticed that I wasn't wearing anything nice I was given. I didn't even listen what they had to say when they shouted at me. I didn't want to hear it. I wasn't in the mood for anything they had to say. I was tired. In the back of my mind, I wished I had a different life. Now, of course, I wasn't really looking for any bad news; it was just a wish. Wishes didn't come true, right? I wasn't trying to get my family in trouble. I guess you could say, at some point, I just didn't care anymore. Since my family had so much to their name, I requested to get a different job since the one I was at was absolute garbage. I wanted to be a ninja. My reason for wanting to be a ninja and learn their ways was simple: I wanted the power to protect myself and leave this life I had been born into. I wanted to be on my own, even though I already was, technically speaking. Wanting to do one last thing to help their son, they hooked me up with someone they knew that could "help me train". Eventually, after being trained for two years, I was thrown into real battles. I was thrown into squads with several different people and only knew the mission upon getting to the scene. It didn't matter. I was making it on my own. Throughout that whole time, I did not see my mother and father until I decided to. When I returned back to my family home, I was still pretty young. Probably 15 years old or something at the time. I didn't even make it to the front door when I saw it had been transformed into something more than just a simple "large" house. It was practically a castle at this point. I was disgusted. I never returned to that home after that. It was no longer somewhere I recognized. At some point, the person who I was doing my missions under brought me together with five other really talented people. I was the youngest out of all them but I could see that they had experience beyond their years. A man by the last name of "Shinku" apparently had this vision in mind to create some sort of undercover covert spy group called the "onmitsu" but he had never found the right people to do so. I recognized the name too. It wasn't really anything complicated, either. It was just a simple soldier working underneath the government. I started to realize that I had gotten myself into something that I was not expecting whatsoever. The name didn't really sit right with him but he never really found anything different. Eventually, we found out who this "Shinku" man was. He was the previous leader of the Crimson clan and now, his idea, was being spawned into something greater by his daughter, Kukuou. Of course I had heard of the feud between the Crimson and the Reborn. They had been fighting for a good majority of my own lifetime, but meeting someone so... indescribable was pretty incredible. With only a few words, she had us doing these less than reputable jobs all over the place. After a few missions with these guys, I realized I didn't really care for them. The more missions I did with them, the more I realized this to be so. I couldn't lie though, we were incredible together in battle. The five of us seemed unstoppable. Kukuou's demands went from little to enormous things, eventually telling us to go after several of the richest people in Japan during the time. I knew from the moment the mission was given that I would have to destroy my own family and their take their entire fortune. Fortunately for me, they had left my heart long ago. Their greed had spoiled them and now, the onmitsu were coming for them. Kukuou must have known how I felt about them because she asked me to lead the attack on the Tsukino household. I was more than happy to do it. Cutting off all ties with them, I held their own lives in my hand and did away with them as quickly as possible. To be honest, we were so quick at this point that it didn't take less than fifteen minutes. I never let them see my face or hear my voice, so in the end, they never knew who did away with them. After we continued to attack these big fat pigs all over the nation, Kukuou saw how truly impressive we were and brought us into the Crimson clan as full-fledged members; that's where we got our true name from, the Oniwabanshu. Giving us a proper name and proper home truly wasn't the least of her presents though. The very thing I didn't really want from anyone ever again; money. She gave us so much money that we weren't even sure what we could do with it. At some point, I simply saved it in a place I haven't told anyone about. Now, as the Oniwabanshu, we follow Shinku-sama's orders on certain terms, of course. "As long as we're paid handsomely", was the only qualm that one of the other members had. I decided to go along with it. It's been years since we joined the Oniwabanshu, but it still feels like we're newbies. Either way, as long as I get to work with the Crimson until my dying breath, I think I'll be happy. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Crimson Category:Teddyursaa Category:Oniwabanshu